Nightmares in My Head
by Teila Fox
Summary: I have no clue why I wrote this. =P But this is a weird fic, yet sorta short. ^^;; Please R&R if you dare. >=)


Nightmares in My Head  
  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are (c) to the almighty SEGA! *bows* =D  
::::::::::::::::::  
Rated PG-13 for mild swearing and blood.  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Amy Rose ran out of firey building, her dress torn in different places, her headband was missing, and she was covered with cuts and bruises.Her gloves were stained with blood. She suddenly fell to the ground panting. She didn't know how she dodged the guns and lasers,She shook with fright, praying Sonic was alright. Eggman had finally won, and was taking over Station Square with his army or robots. G.U.N was completely destroyed, as well as the people who worked there. Sonic tried to stop him, but one of the robots started a fire and got hurt.However, he was able to pull Amy to safety. Amy could still hear the last words he said to her in her head..  
******  
"AMY! Get outta here! It's dangerous!" Sonic yelled out, holding the wound on his side.His gloves were a dark red, and he knew if he kept this up, he wasn't going to live any longer. He was loosing blood, fast. Amy was frightened as she watched her love suffering as blood dripped from his side.  
"But.. I don't want to leave you here Sonic!You'll be dead for sure!" Amy said, hot tears streaking down her cheeks. Sonic looked at her.  
"Amy.. you mean more than anything to me.. I don't want you to die.. now.. please.. go.." Sonic said, forcing back his own tears. Amy slowly pressed her lips against his. She whispered out..   
"I love you Sonikku.. we'll be together soon.."  
Sonic kissed her back."And I love you.. now, get outta here!" Sonic said pushing her out gently.  
---  
Sonic rushed to get out, seeing as it was about to explode. but suddenly he was whipped back from the exit by a giant Mech.Sonic growled as he saw who it was. Eggman towered over the hedgehog, grinning evilly.   
"Damn you Eggman..you killed my friends.. destroyed my home.. and almost killed the only one I ever truly loved.. I hope you go to hell, bastard." Sonic yelled out in vain.Watching all his friends die in front of him, Station Square in flames, was just too much for him.He winced as he was getting weaker.Eggman, however, was enjoying this.  
"Give up Sonic.You have to admit defeat.I have won, you have lost.It is as simple as that." Eggman said smiling a smile only a madman bent on world domination would make.Eggman walked out on his mech,hid last words were "Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog!For good!".  
---  
Sonic looked back and forth quickly.He had to get out of there before it blows up. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die this way. Using most of his little strength left, he took a leap over a fallen platform and ran out as quickly as he can.  
He raced towards the exit..  
  
He was almost out of reach from the explosion..  
  
When suddenly the explosion happened.  
  
Sonic didn't know what hitted him. All he felt was burning pain, burning pain inside and out. He felt himself fly back into a rock and landed on the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the boulder. He just layed there in a heap, knowing the end was near. Sonic the Hedgehog was slowly dying.  
---  
Amy shielded her eyes from the explosion, yelling with a deep sense of fear and terror in her voice.  
*Please let Sonic be alright..please..* Amy begged. She stood up from the ground and saw something a couple feet away from her.It was blue and spiky.Amy's eyes widened as she realized who that was.  
"SONIC!" she yelled out as she ran up to him. She fell next to the ground crying, and setted his head in his lap. She rocked him gently, sobbing.  
"Sonic.. wake up.. please.." Amy whimpered. She looks over Sonic's bloody and bruised body, not caring if she got blood on her.   
".. Amy..?" Sonic quietley whispered out. Amy can tell he was in pain from the way his voice was.  
"Sonic, I'm here.. you're gonna be alive right? You'll.. you'll get all better, and then you'll go defeat Eggman.. won't you?.. you.. you can't die.."  
"Amy.. I love you Amy.. promise me something.." Sonic managed to say, closing his eyes.  
"Anything my love.." Amy said, hot tears streaking down her cheeks.  
"Promise me.. we will be together forever.."Sonic said, his eyes closed completely.  
Amy sniffed and kissed him on his lips softly. "I promise Sonikku.. I love you.."  
"I love you too Amy.." with his last ounce of strength, he touched Amy's cheek.  
"Goodbye Amy Rose.." Sonic whispered. His hand dropped lifeless and his head moved to the side, not moving at all, no breath escaping from his lips nor nose.  
Amy Rose froze. She held his lifeless body in her arms, crying uncontrollably. The only person she had ever truly loved had died in her arms.. her heart ached as she looked at Sonic's body.  
"Sonic.. please.. you.. you can't die.. YOU CAN'T!..wake up..please.." Amy cried.Her heart and her body was in pain.  
She felt like she had no more to live for. She knew she was going to die soon since Eggman wanted all life forms of Station Square dead. Amy kissed his forehead still crying. She could vagely remember the few weeks ago. Everything was still alive.. full of energy.. people were happy, and no sign of destruction was anywhere. And the best of all, her and Sonic were together happily, alive and healthy.. but now that was no more.Eggman had ruined her life.. she just wanted to die and be with Sonic. She looked around and saw a laser gun on the ground not too far away. She crawled over to it, picked it up, and went back to Sonic. She aimed it to her head.  
"I love you Sonikku.. we will be together.. I promise.." she said. Her last thoughts were of Sonic as she pulled the trigger.  
---  
Amy Rose woke up with a scream.She shivered in fright and looked around. It was night time and she was in her bed. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up. That was the scariest nightmare she had ever had. Her mind suddenly thought about Sonic. She didn't notice it was 3:00 in the morning, so she picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's number.After several rings a drowsy, tired hedgehog answered yawning.  
"Ugh..uh, hello?" Sonic said stretching out.  
"Sonikku? It's me.. Amy.. I had a terrible dream.." she said quietley as tears started streaking down her face again. Sonic sensed she was crying.  
"Aw Amy.. I'm coming over, see you in 2 minutes top." Sonic said concerned.  
"Okay.." Amy said and hanged up the phone. She took her red robe and wrapped it around her as she waited for Sonic.She suddenly heard a quiet knock on the door. She opened it to see Sonic, smiling. At the sight of him Amy broke out crying and hugged him tightly.  
"Oh Sonic.. I'm so happy you're alive.." Amy said sobbing into his chest. Sonic stroked her soft quills and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Shh.. it's okay.. I'm here.." Sonic said with a soothing voice.He picked her up and held her in his arms,slowly rocking her.Amy felt safe and relaxed in his arms, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sonic quietley walked over to her bed and softly lied her down. He put the covers over her, and began to walk out when he suddenly heard a voice.  
"Please Sonic.. I don't want to be alone tonight.." Amy said. Sonic smiled warmly and tucked himself in her bed next to her.She slowly took off her robe and cuddled up into Sonic's chest, the sound oof his heart beating lulled her to sleep again. Sonic held her close and soon feel asleep too. Amy had another dream that night, but it certainly wasn't a nightmare..more like, a dream that would become reality..someday.. Amy smiled in her sleep and and hugged Sonic.  
---  
El Fin. O_o 


End file.
